


Diamonds Are Forever

by HopefulShipper



Series: From Port Charles, With Love [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: Part four of an AU series of one-shots set in 2000-2004. What if Jason had been mentored by Anna or Robert after the accident and become a spy instead of a mobster?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: From Port Charles, With Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761136
Kudos: 4





	Diamonds Are Forever

[ ](http://imgbox.com/paqPPawS)

(I am a Diamond And) Diamonds Are Forever

"Why are you wasting my time, Mr. Craig?" Elizabeth cocked her head.

The aforementioned man lifted his hands with his palms raised. "Imogene," he crooned, "I thought we were friends."

"We had a deal, _James_ ," Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, that we do," Craig bobbed his head.

"Do you have the jewels or not?" she straightened her shoulders.

"There has been a delay in transport," Craig explained.

"What sort of delay?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on him, "What happened to my diamonds?"

"My men were ambushed en route," Craig said.

"I'll ask again, what happened to my diamonds?" she demanded.

"It is being handled," Craig sniffed.

"If you had called, we could have rescheduled," Elizabeth frowned.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Craig tipped his head.

"Any idea who hit your guys?" she questioned.

"Not yet," he admitted, "Do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Someone either talked about our rendezvous or you decided to cut me out," Craig straightened his shoulders.

"Why would we show up to the meet if we already had the diamonds?" she contended.

"I didn't say they got the diamonds," Craig smirked.

Jason took a step forward to bridge the gap between himself and his girlfriend. Careful to keep deferentially placed behind her. Stick to the script.

"We brought the money," Elizabeth pointed back to her boyfriend.

Jason tossed a large duffel bag down at Craig's feet. It landed like a load of bricks.

"Your fee in full," she announced.

Craig squatted down and unzipped the bag. The bills filled the bag out firmly.

"Dump it out if you want," she cocked her head.

"No need," Craig acknowledged, "The diamonds will be here momentarily."

"I'm not here to screw you over," Elizabeth insisted.

"Morgan seems quiet," Craig noted.

"He knows the value of silence," she raised an eyebrow.

Craig pursed his lips and looked Jason up and down.

"Hey, eyes on me," Elizabeth instructed.

"Tell me, Imogene, why diamonds when you are making a name for yourself in fine art circles?" Craig questioned.

"Why? Why not," Elizabeth shrugged. She had practiced this reply so many times in her head. "Jewels can be just as beautiful as a painting- jewelers are sculptors really," Elizabeth added, "And let's be honest both are highly valuable."

"That they are," Craig agreed.

"I have a passion for both. And I think I deserve both," she angled back to Jason momentarily sending him a flirtatious glance.

Jason smiled softly in agreement.

"The man has more than one expression," Craig quipped.

Elizabeth whipped her head back, her eyes ablaze.

Craig set his shoulders as he straightened to his full height.

Jason's hand went to the gun he had belted in his jean's waistband.

Elizabeth raised her hand to call her boyfriend off.

Jason kept in his stance, but went no further.

Craig stood firm.

"Take another step towards me and you'll find out," Elizabeth hissed.

"You put a lot of faith in this man," Craig crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not a new thing," she replied.

"And how long have you known him really? Sweetheart, you're young…" Craig began.

"I hear what you are digging at, but my trust is not blind," Elizabeth cut him off.

"I should hope not," Craig replied, "Working with the wrong people can get you jailed or killed."

Jason narrowed his eyes with a tilt of his head. "Are you questioning my loyalty?" he demanded gruffly.

"You wouldn't be the first person to betray their partner," Craig narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't have a death wish," Jason retorted.

"He knows I would shoot him myself if he went behind my back," she asserted.

"And what if he puts a bullet in you first?" Craig challenged.

"Morgan won't harm the mother of his unborn child," Elizabeth countered.

Jason strengthened his grip on his gun. Had he heard her right? He had to keep his eyes on Craig because if he looked at his girlfriend his face would change. One wrong look could tank this raid. They couldn't afford his surprise to show.

Craig smiled, "Congratulations."

Jason noted a glint from the second level catwalk. "Imogene," he cleared his throat.

"That's not one of ours," Elizabeth said.

"What are you talking about?" Craig inquired.

"Did you bring a spotter?" Jason frowned.

"No," Craig turned and followed Jason's line of sight. He caught the same glint of a sniper scope.

Jason rushed forward. He reached out to knock Craig to the ground while in the same motion shielding Elizabeth with his own body.

As soon as Jason moved the gunman knew he had been made. He began firing as Craig hit the floor.

She drew her weapon as Jason rushed her over to take cover behind some large crates.

"Scorpio, Frisco- We've got a shooter on the north side," he radioed through his earwig.

"Where the hell are you?" Elizabeth demanded. They should have caught this.

The couple locked eyes and in sync rose to return fire. After a round, they ducked back down.

"Are you really pregnant? Is that what you wanted to talk about this morning?" Jason asked.

"Now really isn't the time for explanations," Elizabeth lifted her gun and started to rise above the crate for another round.

He grabbed her by her elbow to stop her.

She came back down and jerked around to look at him.

Jason locked expectant eyes with her.

Her heart hitched in her chest.

"I'm pregnant."

"Marry me."

Their sentences blurted out at the same juncture blended in with the gunfire from the sniper.

They rose and returned fire.

Jason spied Craig and his backup pinned down. He gave Craig cover. Craig and his man backing him ran for the door.

Without a second target, the gunman turned his full attention to Jason and Elizabeth's position. Pieces of wood flew up over and out and landed everywhere.

The gunfire ceased.

"We got him," Robert radioed, "Stay in place."

They lowed their weapons and rested their backs against the crates. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Did I hear you right? You just proposed to me?" Elizabeth asked, her chest still heaving.

"I did," Jason affirmed.

"We don't have to get married just because we're having a baby," she protested.

"I have a ring for you back home," he countered, "I wanted to give it to you in Venice."

"Is that why you were so upset we had to cancel the trip?" Elizabeth queried.

"I didn't realize I was that obvious," Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only to someone who knows you well," she smiled sweetly, her eyes soft.

"I was going to want… I kind of blew it, huh?" he reached down and took her hand in his.

Elizabeth entwined their fingers. "Ask me again," she breathed.

Jason swallowed, "What?"

"I don't need gondola rides, violins, or fancy dinners," Elizabeth said, "I just need to know you love me."

"Don't you know by now how I feel about you?" Jason's brow furrowed, "I didn't ask you because of the baby. I love you and I want a life with you."

"So ask me again," She batted her eyes at him.

He looked down at their joined hands. He squeezed her hand then raised his free one and caressed her cheek. He flicked shinning blue eyes up to her face. "Marry me, Elizabeth."

Her eyes misted. "Yes!" She grabbed his face and kissed him. Elizabeth joined her hands behind his neck as the kiss built.

Anna called to them as she approached from behind.

"Is anyone hurt?" Anna questioned.

"We're fine," Elizabeth said.

Her boyfriend began checking her over. "Who the hell was that?" he frowned.

"Robert and Frisco are asking him that right now," Anna replied. Judging from the low growl in his voice they might want to keep Jason out of the interrogation.

"Where is Craig?" Elizabeth inquired.

"He got into a van with his men, he's gone," Anna reported.

"Did we get a tail on the van?" Jason asked.

"I thought it was best to fall back," the older agent shook her head, "We don't need a mobile shootout."

"Craig will contact us again," Elizabeth asserted. This had to prove to him that they didn't have anything do with the attempted lift of the diamonds. At the very least it kept their covers intact.

"That was quick thinking out there," Anna remarked.

Elizabeth's smile faltered. "It's true," she said, "I am pregnant."

"Congratulations," Anna patted Elizabeth on her shoulder, "Do you know how far along?"

"Maybe eight weeks," Elizabeth answered.

"We should get you to doctor to get checked out," Anna suggested.

Elizabeth nodded.

Jason lifted her up in his arms as he stood.

"I can walk," Elizabeth protested.

"I'm not taking any chances," he asserted.

She rolled her eyes but smirked. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingertips played with the tips of his hair. After the way she dropped this bombshell on him, she'd give Jason this. If he was like this now though, Elizabeth knew she was in for it for the rest of her pregnancy.


End file.
